


Fall, Again

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Death, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: a Fluffy Death Fic





	Fall, Again

Fall, Again  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Atlantis  
Sheppard/McKay  
Teen  
Implied character death and extreme fluff  
No spoilers  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be

This is for my beloved friend and beta, [](https://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkmoon711**](https://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/) just because...

 

  
The field was golden and the wind rustled the weeds as they crouched and crawled. This wasn’t the first time, or the last for that matter. But this time they were closer to dying than usual. This time things were said, ‘I love you’ wasn’t but there was enough to know they were heading that way. When they were rescued, they decided to walk that path as one, figuring it out as they went along.

Blood poured over his uniform, staining the Colonel’s patch he had recently earned. His lover was bleeding out; his hands tremble as he put pressure on the wound. He was so sure this was it, their last hurrah. He couldn’t let it go unsaid, so he leaned down and whispered for the first time the words he had never said to any man or woman outside of his family. Carson arrived and whisked the man he loved away.

He couldn't wrap his mind around how he got here. Who had asked, who had said yes? Now here he was panicking, wondering if this was all a mistake, sure they had been together for two years now, but what if this made it fall apart. He was a genius, he should be able to figure it out. He felt his throat close up as Teyla entered the room. “It is time.” Suddenly he was calm, he knew he would always love the man he was about to take vows with, and nothing could ever change it. He wouldn’t let it.

It shouldn’t have been funny, but it was. The aliens wanted them to have sex as a punishment. How could it be embarrassing, they were married. It was nothing, and besides his lover, for his entire repressed American upbringing, was quite the exabitionist. In fact, he was becoming one too.

He looked at his husband and lover; he looked so pale and weak. It would take months, maybe a year or more to recover this time. He didn’t care, it was a partnership, and sometimes one carried the other. Other times they walked together, just like on the first day they had decided to travel this road. He rubbed the unnaturally pale hand and felt the calluses from holding a gun for so many years. He loved those hands, how they felt as they slid over his body, the warmth in them as they held his own. He could be strong enough for them both; they were in this forever after all.

It was cold, they had been to old for this from the moment they agreed, but it was their ‘nephew’ who was out there lost and they weren’t the only old timers helping. The natives had offered to let Nathan go, he was young and foolish after all, but someone had to pay. They looked at one another for the last time, both of them had more wrinkles and their eyes weren’t as good as they used to be. Hell, they were almost seventy now. Someday things didn’t work at all, but that didn’t matter. To one another they looked exactly the same as they did the day they met, the day they fell in love, and they day they got married. Death was never the end when you loved like this, this kind of love was never destroyed. John reached out for Rodney’s hand and held tightly as they fell together, again.


End file.
